The present disclosure relates to digital rights managed (DRM) files and methods of transferring DRM files and regulating access to DRM files. Digital rights managed files may be transferred and stored on computing devices such as personal computers, digital telephones, and tablet computers. File transfers may be performed while a computing device has a connection to a store for digital rights managed files. In some circumstances, however, a person may wish to receive an authorized copy of a digital file such as a song, video, or game without having an active network connection to an online store that sells and delivers DRM files.